Problem: In a triangle with sides of lengths $a,$ $b,$ and $c,$
\[(a + b + c)(a + b - c) = 3ab.\]Find the angle opposite the side of length $c,$ in degrees.
Answer: Expanding, we get
\[a^2 + 2ab + b^2 - c^2 = 3ab,\]so $a^2 - ab + b^2 = c^2.$

Then by the Law of Cosines,
\[\cos C = \frac{a^2 + b^2 - c^2}{2ab} = \frac{ab}{2ab} = \frac{1}{2},\]so $C = \boxed{60^\circ}.$